Missing Scene's from the Harry Potter books
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: I love the Harry Potter books but i can't help wishing that some parts are different or they added in a certain parts somewhere. So this is a whole bunch of scenes from different characters points of veiw. mostly HP/GW & HG/RW. oh! i just added a L/N!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is just a whole bunch of scenes I think they should have had in the books that they didn't. They're from a whole bunch of different points of veiw. This mainly focus's on Harry/Ginny and Hermionie/Ron

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter! Yes it's upsetting but the truth. :(

The portrait hole opened and Harry and Ginny clamered out trying to get away from the party and all the wolf whistling.

"Wanna walk through the grounds for awhile?" Harry asked her.

"That sounds great." She smiled up at him

Harry was suddenly aware of what he had just done. He had just kissed Ginny Weasley in front of the entire Gryffindor house including her brother, who just happened to be his best friend. Well crap. He was so getting murdered for this.

He was also quite nervous at the moment considering that he didn't know if Ginny still even liked him. She might have only left with him as not to embarrass him in front of everyone. He knew she used to like him a lot, but what if she didn't anymore?

Harry's hands began to shake as he had a mental panick attack. Oh god what had he done! Well he already made a huge mess of things, so it couldn't possibly get any worse if he asked Ginny the question his mind was currently being tormented with.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you in there."

"Embarrass me? What on earth are you talking about?" She said stopping in her tracks and turning her body to face him.

"Well I mean I just snogged-"

"Yes I understand that part but why would you think I would be embarrassed to kiss you?"

"Well it's been a long time since I acually knew you liked me and now… I wasn't so sure."

"Harry you are a git."

"Huh?"

"How could you honestly think I don't like you? You're a great guy and I've had a crush on you since I first met you, you silly prat."

"But you stared dating Dean and what about Michael Corner-"

"I thought you were the one who didn't like me! I thought I should move on since you only ever thought of me as a little sister. I only noticed you changed your behavour towards me just this year. Even then I really wasn't sure why you were acting that way."

"Only cause I was jelous." Harry grinned sheepishly

"Really?"

"Ya"

"So… what now?" Ginny asked

"Well I would really like you to be my girlfriend."

Ginny grinned "I would love to, Harry." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. She felt a firmilar spark as she did so.

He smiled back at her "You wanna go back in now?"

"Sure."

They headed back toward the castle. Just before they walked in Harry took her hand and entwined their fingers.

They went back to the common room. As soon as they stepped through the portrait hole Ron was standing there tapping his foot impatiently and had a look on his face that said keep-one-eye-open-when-you-sleep-cause-I'm-going-to-kill-you.

Harry's eyes widened "You know I just remembered I have to go do something on the other side of the castle!" he yelled and booked it out of the common room.

"Come back here Potter so I can strangle you!" he heard Ron call.

Harry spun around to face him "Potter? POTTER? Since when do you call me Potter, _Weasley_?"

"Since you started snogging my bloody sister!"

"Your being a tad unreasonable, mate."

"UNREASONABLE!" Ron's face started turning red with anger "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S MOST BAGGY Y FRONT PANTS IS UNREASONALBLE ABOUT YOU GROPING MY SISTER! He yelled so loudly that a crowd started forming to watch.

"Would you stop yelling, your acting like I just killed your grandmother."

"If you don't watch it I'm going to kill you!"

Ginny suddenly rushed up out of breathe. "Would you two stop it! Ron you need to learn to control your anger, you do realize you're being completely _ridiculous_ and I would be very upset if you killed my boyfriend." She said to the boys who were currently glaring daggers at each other.

Ron turned to his sister "Oh so now he's your boyfriend huh? Oh that's wonderful! Boody fantastic! Just what I need, my sister dating my best mate. I don't approve, I definatly do not give you my permission-"

"Permission?" Ginny scoffed "Since when do I need your permission? Can't you just be happy that I found someone I like and who likes me? God Ron, your way too overprotective! I'm not a baby, your ruining my day!"

Ron shrunk back from Ginny's sudden outburst and started to pale "Really? I'm ruining it?"

"YES!" she screeched

"Oops…"

"Ya think?"

"Would it help if I appoligized?"

"Maybe"

"I'm really sorry Gin, it wasn't fair of me to do that." Ginny fake coughed loudly "Oh and I'm sorry I blew up like that on you Harry. It wasn't worth it."

"So now you see that." Harry said

"Harry be nice, he's trying to appoligize." Ginny snapped

"Sorry…" Harry muttered

Ron fake coughed and Harry swear he heard him say 'whipped'.

"What did you just say?" he asked Ron.

"What? Nothing, nothing, not a thing."

"Are you sure about that, Won Won?" he said using Lavender's pet name for him.

Ron's ears turned scarlett. He held out his hand "Truce?" he asked

Harry shook his hand "Truce."

PLEAAASSSEE R&R i really want to know what you guys think! But please don't be too harsh, that would be much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's POV

Hermione was going on about packing my pants into my trunk in front of everyone, thanks for that Hermione, when Ginny called for Harry.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?" Ginny asked him

Oh great she wants to talk to him. Well it better be only birthday wishes cause if it's not I'll tear him limb from limb and feed the pieces to a-

My thoughts were cut off as Hermione dragged me in the opposite direction. I realized that I had been about to follow Harry into her room.

Hermione pulled me upstairs to the room me and Harry shared.

"What do you think she wanted to talk to him about?" I asked her as I started pacing.

"I don't know, maybe she has a present for him?" She suggested

"A present, my arse!"

"Would you stop being so silly! I'm sure nothings going on."

"maybe… but what if she's like making out with him or something and then they run away together, then we have to finish hunting down the horcruxes ourselves, then Voldemort kills us, then-"

Hermione cut off my rambling by grabing the front of my sweater and shaking it furiously.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ronald or I swear to god I will slap you!"

I was suddenly aware of how close to my face she was. Had she always been that pretty or am I just that unobservant? Her hair wasn't quite as bushy anymore but still a beautiful chesnut colour. Her eyes were a deep,warm brown and her lips looked soft and pink and- SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT! SHE'S ONE OF YOUR BEST MATES, GET A BLOODY GRIP!

Hermione looked a little flustered as she realized she still had a very firm grip on my sweater and quickly let go.

We sat for a few more minutes in silence before I lost it.

"That's it I'm going it there it's been way to long! I said and bolted out of the room."

"Ron! Would you stop it, they're having a private coversation!" Hermione yelled at me. But of course did that stop me? Um.. NO!

I practically sprinted to Ginny's room and slammed the door open, only to find Harry and Ginny jump away from a snog session! BLOODY HELL!

I felt my ears get hot and I was sure they were a scarlett red by now.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she ran up behind me, slightly out of breathe.

"Well happy birthday anyway, Harry." Ginny said flatly

There was anuncomfotable silence in which Harry looked at Ginny then back to us. He looked embarrassed and a little angry. What should he be angry about? _He _was the one snogging _my _sister, I'm the only one that should be angry here!

I started to leave the room and heard Harry say "I'll see you later." to Ginny.

I marched downstairs, through the crowded kitchen and into the yard. Surpisingly Harry managed to keep pace with me all the way,Hermione trotted along after us. When I decided we had finally gotten out of earshot of everyone, I rounded on him.

"You ditched her. What are you doing now, messing her around?" I asked furiously

"I'm not messing her around." He said as Hermione finally caught up with us.

"Ron-"she started. But I held up myhand to silence her.

"She was really cut up when you ended it-"

Harry cut me off "So was I. You know why I stopped it, and it wasn't because I wanted to."

"Yeah, but you go snogging her now and she's going to get her hopes up again-"

"She's not an idiot. She knows it can't happen, she's not expecting us to - to end up married, or-" Harry stopped talking mid sentence and stared into the distance dreamily, before snapping back to.

"If you keep groping her every chance you get-" I started

"It won't happen again." Harry said harshly "OK?"

Wow he was kind of intimidating when he was mad. It made me feel bad I had been so hard on him. I rocked backwards an d forwards on my feet for a moment, then answered him.

"Right then, well, that's…yeah."

Ok so that last part was acually in the book. So I didn't write it, it's not mine, I don't own it! But all Harry Potter lovers should know that part from out of the book. I just wanted to add it in the way it was cause I like that part, and it really fits in the scene well. I did write the Ron and Hermione bit though.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I' back! Oh yes, I finally have my inspiration back! WOO HOO! This little scene is based off of the Deathly Hallows part 2. It's from a part in the movie that I thought was so freaking adorable I couldn't pass up the chance to write it! So without further a due I present to you (omg that just rhymed didn't it! I'M A GENIUS!) a Neville/Luna scene. Oh yes, I think we all know what part in the movie I'm referring to! :D

Disclaimer: 

'Hey I just got the rights to Harry Potter!'

'REALLY!' Surly you can't be serious!'

'That's a low blow, Sirius is dead! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP! …and don't call me Shirley.'

**Men in black suits show up** 'We're going to have to ask you to return the rights to Harry Potter. We shall use force if necessary.' **They crack their knuckles menacingly**

'You'll never take me alive!'

**they shrug** 'Dead is fine too." **They proceed to club me over the head and drag away my unconscious body.**

* * *

"_Neville are you alright!" Harry asked yelling over the crowds of screaming people_

"_Never better, I feel like I could spit fire. You haven't seen Luna have you?"_

"_Luna?" He questioned_

"_I'm mad for her! I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!" Neville yelled over his shoulder as he proceeded to run down the hall._

Neville ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was looking everywhere and anywhere for Luna. He HAD to tell her how much he cared about her before they were both dead and he'd regret it for the rest of his life…er- afterlife…

"Luna!" He called desperately "LUNA!" he bellowed down the hall.

He spotted Seamus running in the opposite direction. "Seamus! Have you seen Luna anywhere? I REALLY have to talk to her!"

"She was back that way helping move the bodies the last time I saw her. Why? What's so important that you… " Seamus trailed off as he realized what was going on "Neville you sly dog! I never took you for a-"

"Seamus! I don't have time for this really! I sort of have to tell a girl I'm in love with her if you catch my drift!"

"Oh. right. That way." he pointed behind him and Neville took off running again.

Neville looked wildly around him for a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Oh yes, she has passed." Said a solemn voice. He saw Professor Trelawney picking up a young girl's body she pulled her up under her arms while her feet were lifted by- LUNA!

"LUNA!" he shouted

She was so surprised by the sudden outburst she dropped the feet she was holding and drew her wand. When she saw it was only Neville she breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her wand.

"Neville you gave me such a fright! Perhaps my senses aren't quite as heightened as they used to be. Or It could be the nargles are floating around the-" Luna's words were cut off as Neville simply grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. Luna had gone stock still in shock, and Neville pulled away.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Er-sorry? I sort of have been waiting a long time to do that because well… I'm mad for you Luna, you're just wow, your something else and I needed to tell you in case I die tonight. I just needed you to know."

Luna's lips had gone into an 'O' shape but they now pulled into a smile. "It sure took you long enough Neville Longbottom. I thought perhaps wrackspurts had floated into your brain for the past few years and refused to leave you alone, blinding you to my infatuation with you.

"Infatuation?"

"Yes, I've had quite the crush on you since fourth year."

"I'm I just that thick, not to have noticed?"

"No, I don't think so." She said and pushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned close to his ear. "I think it's just the wrackspurts." She whispered

He grinned Luna may be, well, 'loony' but she was incredibly kind, brave and had a certain something about her that no one else could ever have. I wonderful spirit, nothing could ever bring her down, she always found the good in even the worst of situations.

"Luna, I know this is hardly the right time to ask but considering that we could both be dead soon, I was wondering if you'd consider going out with me?" he asked shyly

"Alright then."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Course, what did you expect me to do? Tell you to come back from beyond the grave to ask after you've died or something? Not that you will die of course, I have a great about of faith that you will live."

"Oh. Well good then." Neville suddenly was nervous. "Well I better get back to saving some lives then I suppose." He said and turned to leave. But she pulled him back by the collar of his shirt and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Just in case." She smiled dreamily and ran off in the other direction, blocking a stupefy as she went.

"Oh yes, I'm defiantly in love with that lunatic."


End file.
